Lego Doctor Who: The Video Game
Levels Series One Rose The End of the World The Unquiet Dead Aliens of London/ World War Three Dalek The Long Game Father's Day The Empty Child/ The Doctor Dances Boom Town Bad Wolf/ The Parting of the Ways Series Two New Earth Tooth and Claw School Reunion The Girl in the Fireplace Rise of the Cyberman/ The Age of Steel The Idiot's Lantern The Impossible Planet/ The Satan Pit Love and Monsters Fear Her Army of Ghosts/ Doomsday Series Three Smith and Jones The Shakespeare Code Gridlock Daleks in Manhattan/ Evolution of the Daleks The Lazarus Experiment 42 Human Nature/ The Family of Blood Blink Utopia/ The Sound of Drums/ Last of the Time Lords Series Four Partners in Crime The Fires of Pompeii Planet of the Ood The Sontaran Stratagem/ The Poison Sky The Doctor's Daughter The Unicorn and the Wasp Silence in the Library/ Forest of the Dead Midnight Turn Left The Stolen Earth/ Journey's End Series Five The Eleventh Hour The Beast Below Victory of the Daleks The Time of Angels/ Flesh and Stone The Vampires of Venice Amy's Choice The Hungry Earth/ Cold Blood Vincent and the Doctor The Lodger The Pandorica Opens/ The Big Bang Series Six The Impossible Astronaut/ The Day of the Moon The Curse of the Black Spot The Doctor's Wife The Rebel Flesh/ The Almost People A Good Man Goes to War Let's Kill Hitler Night Terrors The Girl Who Waited The God Complex Closing Time The Wedding of River Song Series Seven Asylum of the Daleks Dinosaurs on a Spaceship A Town Called Mercy The Power of Three The Angels take Manhattan The Bells of Saint John The Rings of Akhaten Cold War Hide Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS The Crimson Horror Nightmare in Silver The Name of the Doctor Series Eight Deep Breath Into the Dalek Robot of Sherwood Listen Time heist The Caretaker Kill the Moon Mummy on the Orient Express Flatline In the Forest of the Night Dark Water/ Death in heaven Specials The Christmas Invasion The Runaway Bride Voyage of the Damned The Next Doctor Planet of the Dead The Waters of Mars The End of Time A Christmas Carol The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe The Snowman The Day of the Doctor The Time of the Doctor Last Christmas Characters Doctors The First Doctor The Second Doctor The Third Doctor The Fourth Doctor The Fifth Doctor The Sixth Doctor The Seventh Doctor The Eighth Doctor The War Doctor The Ninth Doctor The Tenth Doctor The Eleventh Doctor The Twelfth Doctor Companions Ace Adam Mitchell Adric Amy Pond Astrid Peth Barbara Wright Ben Jackson Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart Captain Jack Harkness Captain Mike Yates Clara Oswald Craig Owens Donna Noble Dorothea Chaplet Grace Holloway Harry Sullivan Ian Chesterton Jamie McCrimmon Jenny Flint Jo Grant K-9 Kamelion Katarina Leela Liz Shaw Madame Vastra Martha Jones Melanie Bush Mickey Smith Nyssa Peri Brown Polly Wright River Song Romana Rory Williams Rose Tyler Sarah Jane Smith Sergeant Benton Steven Taylor Strax Susan Foreman Tegan Jovanka Vicki Victoria Waterfield Vislour Turlough Wilfred Mott Zoe Heriot Villains Abzorbaloff Aggedor Alpha Centauri Atraxi Autons Axons Azal The Beast Black Guardian Blon Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen Borusa The Captain Carrionites Celestial Toymaker Cybermen Daleks Davros Doctor Simeon The Dream Lord Eknodines The Family Of Blood Fenric The Flood Futurekind Gelth Giant Maggots Gods of Ragnarok Haemovores Handbots Headless Monks Henry Van Statten Ice Warriors John Lumic Kahler-Jex Kaglee-Tek Krillitanes Krotons Krynoids Lady Cassandra O'Brien Macra Madame Kovarian The Master Max Capricorn Meddling Monk Mercy Hartigan Morbius Movellans Mutts Nimon Ogri Ogrons Omega Patchwork People Peg Dolls Plasmavores Prisoner Zero Pyroviles Racnoss The Rani Raston Warrior Robots Reapers Roboforms Salamander The Saturnyns Scarecrow Soldiers Scaroth Sea Devils Shakri Sil the Mentor The Silence Sisterhood of Karn Sisters of Plenitude Slitheen Smilers Solomon Solomon's Robots Sontaran Sutekh the Destroyer Sycorax Terileptil Tobias Vaughn Toclafane Valeyard Vashta Nerada Vervoids Vespiform Voc Robots Weeping Angels Weng Chiang Werewolf Whisper Men Winifred Gillyflower Wirrn Yeti Zarbi Zygons Humans Adelaide Brooke Brian Williams Canton Everett Delaware II Grayle Harriet Jones Henry Avery Jackie Tyler Jackson Lake Jagrafess Joan Redfern John Riddell Kate Stewart Kazran Sardick Lady Christina De Souza Liz Ten Madame De Pompadour Madge Arwell Pete Tyler Professor Edward Travers Professor Lazarus Sally Sparrow Sylvia Noble Aliens Adipose Bannakaffalatta Dorium Maldovar Draconians The Face of Boe Gangers Hath Idris Jabe Jenny Judoon Merry Gejelh The Minotaur The Moxx of Balhoon The Ood Pig Slaves Porridge Rassilon Sensorites Sharaz Jek Silurians Tasha Lem Teselecta Thals Vinvocci Woodland King and Queen The Sarah Jane Adventures DLC Pack Levels Prequel Invasion Of the Bane Series 1 Revenge of the Slitheen Eye of the Gorgon Warriors of Kudlak Whatever happened to Sarah Jane? The Lost Boy Series 2 The Last Sontaran The Day of the Clown Secrets of the Stars The Mark of the Berserker The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith Enemy of the Bane Series 3 Prisoner of the Judoon The Mad Woman in the Attic The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith The Eternity Trap Mona Lisa's Revenge The Gift Series 4 The Nightmare Man The Vault of Secrets Death of the Doctor The Empty Planet Lost in Time Goodbye, Sarah Jane Smith Series 5 Sky The Curse of Clyde Langer The Man Who Never Was Characters The Abbess Alan Jackson Andrea Yates Bea Nelson-Stanley Bane Blathereen Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart Carla Langer Carrie Metcalf Chrissie Jackson Clyde Langer Eve Gita Chandra Gorgon Graske Haresh Chandra Heidi Stafford Jay Stafford Jen Judoon K-9 Kelsey Kudlak Lance Metcalf Luke Smith Maria Jackson Mark Grantham Mona Lisa Mrs Wormwood Nathan Goss The Nightmare Man Nun Rani Chandra Robot (Red) Robot (Yellow) Sarah Jane Smith Shansheeth Sister Helena Skullion Sky Slitheen Sontaran The Trickster The Veil Category:Doctor Who Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games